De cielo a cielo
by Lurque
Summary: Tsuna le cuenta a Xanxus su plan para acabar con Byakuran. Leve TYL 27X, creo que el primero en español.


**Título: **De cielo a cielo.

**Autora:** Nyx o lurque en Livejournal

**Pareja/Personajes: **Sawada Tsunayoshi & Xanxus [leve 27X]

**Rating: **PG

**Sinopsis:** Tsuna le cuenta a Xanxus su plan para acabar con Byakuran.

**Advertencia: **me he inventado lo de Vongola Primo y Secondo, que nadie de por hecho que fue así.

**Dedicado a:** Heray; es mi castigo por la apuesta que perdí contra ella.

* * *

Xanxus cierra la puerta tras entrar con una lentitud impropia en él. Entorna los ojos que brillan con una chispa de repulsión al ver a la persona que está sentada en _su_ sillón, con los pies apoyados en _su_ mesa y bebiendo de _su_ copa, la botella que él mismo había dejado sobre la mesa de _su_ escritorio antes de irse. Y para colmo, acariciando a _su_ arma. A Besta parece gustarle las caricias que le proporciona.

Se afloja la corbata mientras respira profunda e imperceptiblemente para armarse de paciencia, sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos marrones de brillo anaranjado. Le mira con burla mientras menea suavemente la copa en sus manos. Él tampoco le quita la vista de encima.

El mayor decide ir a _su_ minibar y servirse una copa que bebe de un trago; va a necesitar eso y más para soportar al hombre que está usurpando _su_ espacio.

–Te noto cansado, ¿duermes bien últimamente? –a pesar de que su postura y su mirada llevan la burla implícita, su voz carece de ella completamente. Su voz, que con los años se ha vuelto grave, con el sufrimiento se ha vuelto casi un susurro.

–Preocúpate por ti –le responde Xanxus. Desde el primer momento ha notado los surcos de las ojeras más marcados, la palidez de su rostro semi demacrado y puede que haya adelgazado un par de kilos. No obstante, no se ve enclenque ni débil, facultades que perdió hace mucho tiempo–. Besta –lo llama Xanxus y mira al animal como si le hubiera traicionado.

El otro hombre sonríe levemente, es más una mueca que otra cosa. En cierta forma le apena que después de casi diez años su relación no se hubiese estrechado lo más mínimo. Xanxus siempre iba a verle como la persona que le quitó el lugar que le correspondía.

El animal se acercó hasta su amo en lo que pareció ser a regañadientes y entonces Tsuna retomó la palabra.

–Los arcobalenos han caído –va al grano directamente. Normalmente pierde mucho tiempo intentando entablar una conversación con Xanxus, quien sólo responde con gruñidos o palabras cortantes, hasta que comienza a decirle lo que sabe que le va a interesar. Al hablar, Tsuna ha bajado la mirada al líquido de su copa–. Reborn murió hace tres días –su voz suena amarga y terriblemente dolida.

El jefe de Varia le mira sin decirle nada. Su gesto de no burlarse por ello es apreciado por Tsuna, que continúa hablando.

–El pacificador del Cielo es como si también estuviese en manos de Byakuran, así que sólo tenemos el de Colonello –Tsuna informa con voz rutinaria y apagada; es obvio que no le gusta nada lo que está diciendo–. Lamento la muerte de Mammon, por cierto.

Tsuna eleva su mirada inexpresiva a los ojos de Xanxus, y éste se limita a cabecear. Ambos desvían sus miradas y Vongola se termina su copa. Xanxus se acerca al escritorio y se sirve de la botella que hay sobre él a la vez que Tsuna le acerca su copa para que se la llene también. Un mueca de desagrado surca el rostro de Xanxus un momento pero acaba sirviéndole.

–Todo esto ya lo sabía, ¿a qué has venido exactamente? –lo apremia Xanxus a seguir; también su voz está apagada y denota su cansancio.

–A hablarte de mi plan y a pedirte un favor –contesta Tsuna y da un corto sorbo a la copa. A Xanxus no le gusta cómo ha sonado eso último.

–¿No podías decírmelo por teléfono? –es sutil a la hora de mostrarle el desagrado que le produce verle, pero eso a Tsuna nunca le ha importado.

–No –Tsuna apoya el codo sobre el antebrazo del sillón y sujeta su cabeza con su puño–, porque sólo lo conocen Hibari y Shouichi. Bueno, Reborn también lo conocía.

–¿Shouichi? –pregunta Xanxus, para asegurarse de que está hablando de la única persona que conoce con ese nombre.

–Irie Shouichi, sí.

–¿Confías en esa escoria? –elevó una ceja Xanxus, sin poder evitar la burla con ese gesto.

–A Shouichi le confiaría hasta mi propia vida, de hecho, eso es lo que voy a hacer –le tiende otra débil sonrisa, y la curiosidad de Xanxus ya se ha despertado.

Tsuna se levanta de la silla de pronto y le cede su asiento a Xanxus con un gesto mientras camina hasta la ventana. Xanxus se sienta y gira la silla para mirarle.

–Explícate –suena a orden, pero ambos saben que Xanxus no puede ordenarle nada.

–Shouichi asegura que ésta es la única época y el único mundo en el que se puede derrotar a Byakuran –comienza a decir Tsuna, a sabiendas que Xanxus no puede evitar el interrumpirle.

–¿Y cómo está Irie tan seguro de eso? –pregunta con sorna.

–Porque es quien mejor conoce a Byakuran.

–¿Y cómo estás seguro tú de que no es una trampa? –frunce el ceño e intensifica la mirada en su espalda. Tsuna le mira a través del cristal.

–Si no te conociera pensaría que hasta estás preocupado por mí –cierra los ojos Tsuna y disfruta de sus palabras, a sabiendas de que ha conseguido molestarle. Siente la mirada fulminante de Xanxus en su nuca–. Intuición –contesta finalmente.

Xanxus bufa, la maldita intuición de la sangre Vongola. Le molesta que lo diga tan ligero, como si no ocurriese nada. Besta suelta un ruidito también y camina hacia la alfombra donde suele dormir; se tiende y bosteza.

–Es primordial que nadie sepa del plan hasta que no se esté llevando a cabo.

–¿Que nadie lo sepa o que tus guardianes no lo sepan? –le corrige Xanxus, sabiendo de antemano que ha acertado por completo.

–En 'nadie' entran mis guardianes. Pero lo exacto sería decir 'nadie que me aprecie'.

Ante este punto, Xanxus suelta una risa que ha salido desde el fondo de su garganta. Tsuna sonríe también, con la copa rozándole los labios.

–El plan es el siguiente: –comienza a decir Tsuna, después de dar otro sorbo– siendo este tiempo y espacio el único en el que puede ser derrotado Byakuran, necesitamos lo único que puede vencerle, los anillos Vongola.

–Los que destruiste, si mal no recuerdo –le escupe Xanxus sin poder contener el rencor por haber hecho aquello y Tsuna recuerda divertido lo furioso que se puso el hijo de Timoteo cuando se enteró.

–Los mismos.

–De todas las estupideces que te he visto hacer, esa fue la mayor –tuvo que decir Xanxus; pasarían los años que pasasen, pero eso era algo que nunca iba a perdonarle.

–Puede, nunca pensé que las cosas acabasen así –tenía que admitir Tsuna.

–Ese es tu problema, que crees que todo se puede resolver diplomáticamente.

Tsuna no se molestó en seguir discutiendo ese punto, por lo que retomó el hilo anterior de la conversación.

–Dada la situación actual, no nos queda más remedio que usar la bazooka de los diez años para atraer a mi yo y sus guardianes del pasado, junto con los anillos.

–Si le quitas los anillos causarás un cambio grave en el futuro –le dijo Xanxus de momento.

–Lo sé, pero no será así. Shouichi ha construido una máquina que detiene el fuir del tiempo, así el efecto de la bazooka durará más de los diez minutos habituales.

–¿Me estás diciendo que esos mocosos van a enfrentarse a Byakuran? –Xanxus estaba a punto de echarse a reír por la descabellada idea, pero la seriedad de Vongola se lo impidió.

–No me agrada en absoluto tener que hacerles venir a enmendar los errores de sus futuros yo, pero no me queda otra alternativa –Tsuna hubiera apoyado como mínimo la frente sobre el cristal de la ventana, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se permitía mostrar debilidad alguna–. Hibari y Shouichi se encargarán de entrenarles para dominar el poder que recibirán de este tiempo –se refería a las cajas por supuesto– y les harán asaltar la base que Byakuran tiene en Japón.

–Es decir, que los mandas al suicidio –elevó de nuevo una ceja Xanxus, pero Tsuna no le hizo caso.

–Antes de eso, Ryohei vendrá a explicaros la situación actual y tú harás como que no sabías nada –se gira Tsuna a mirarle para dejárselo bien claro. A Xanxus le hierve la sangre en ese momento–. En la carpeta sobre la mesa tienes los detalles de las fechas –Xanxus miró de reojo la carpeta negra que tenía sobre el escritorio–. Cuando Ryohei vuelva a Japón, vosotros mandaréis un comunicado a nuestra base y empezarás a planear el asalto a la base italiana de Byakuran. El día que se produzca el asalto, ellos atacarán la base japonesa. Es absolutamente necesario que los dos golpes sean producidos a la vez y con éxito, sino el plan no funcionará.

Tsuna siguió hablando con todo detalle de lo que iba a ocurrir, su seguridad era tal que podía ser comparada como la de un creyente frenético. Al final, Xanxus tuvo que reconocer interiormente y a regañadientes que era un buen plan, propio de un líder que sabe hacer las cosas. Y aunque había algunos puntos en los que no estaba de acuerdo, sabía que era la única forma de hacerlo.

–Todo esto suponiendo que el tal Irie no te la esté jugando –fue la respuesta de Xanxus al finalizar la explicación.

–Incluso más que tú y que yo, Shouichi es la persona en el mundo con más ganas de destruir a Byakuran –una neblina conocida apareció en la mirada de Vongola–, ese hombre lleva once años intentando cambiar todo lo posible el futuro para que Byakuran no se haga con el poder; quiero librarle de la carga que lleva a sus hombros, de toda la frustración que ha acumulando desde entonces.

Xanxus le mira, muy propio de él querer hacer ese tipo de cosas que para él son ridículas, pero cierra los ojos y respecta su decisión.

–También quiero liberarte a ti de tu propia frustración, Xanxus.

El aludido abre los ojos y le mira serio; en ese momento desearía que el Vongola no le estuviese sonriendo de _esa_ forma.

–El plan empezará una semana después de que yo muera.

–¿Vas a dejarte matar? –frunce el ceño Xanxus; esa idea sí que no le ha gustado.

–Aparentemente sí. Es necesario que yo no exista en esta era –dice con total calma.

Se hace el silencio durante un breve periodo de tiempo en el que se miran a los ojos como si se pudiesen leer la mente.

–Cuando todo esto termine y Byakuran sea derrotado, podrás al fin ocupar el lugar que te corresponde.

Y Xanxus comprendió entonces a qué se refirió antes con lo de _liberarlo de su propia frustración._ Xanxus le dejó seguir hablando.

–Ya no habrá un anillo que te juzgue y yo no he elegido sucesor alguno –sonrió de nuevo de _esa_ forma, y Xanxus no lo soportó más; dio un golpe a la mesa con su puño.

–¡Deja de mirarme con esa compasión tuya o te juro que te sacaré los ojos, basura!

Tsuna rió por primera vez, relajando el rostro y desahogando su alma. Con los años, había transformado ese miedo que Xanxus le producía en diversión. Se acercó al otro hombre terminando de beberse la copa. Dejó el vaso en el escritorio y sujetó uno de los hombros de Xanxus para echarle hacia atrás en el sillón, obligándole además a calmarse.

–Xanxus, ¿sabes por qué Vongola Primo no quiso enfrentarse a Vongola Secondo? –le dijo de pronto, sin venir a cuento.

–Porque le temía –dijo claramente. Esa misma pregunta se la había hecho a él durante el Conflicto por los Anillos Vongola.

Tsuna rió de nuevo y, sin soltar su hombro, se subió encima suya, sentándose sobre sus piernas como si nada.

–Porque Vongola Secondo no era tan mala persona como se empeñaba en hacer ver y Vongola Primo supo ver dentro de él –Xanxus entornó aún más los ojos sin ser capaz de mirar otra cosa que no fueran esos ojos anaranjados que tenía justo enfrente, a una distancia _jodidamente_ cercana. Entendió a dónde quería llegar por lo que se le adelantó.

–¿Insinúas que tú has visto dentro de mí? –murmuró lentamente, con el asco impregnando cada palabra.

–Con el Noveno desaparecido, yo soy el líder de todo Vongola ahora mismo –se relamió Tsuna, disfrutando de ese momento, en venganza por la forma en que acababa de hablarle y aumentando aún más el desprecio que le tenía Xanxus–. El anillo Vongola somete a una prueba a los nuevos candidatos para decidir si son dignos de llevar la carga... –Tsuna cerró un momento los ojos y Xanxus esperó a que continuase–. El anillo lleva guardado consigo la voluntad de cada Vongola... la sangre Vongola, eso que tanto te ha obsesionado desde el momento en que descubriste que no era hijo del Noveno, no es más que la determinación para cargar con los errores de los anteriores líderes.

–¿De qué mierda me estás hablando? –rugió Xanxus en un murmullo.

–Vongola Secondo no era pariente de Vongola Primo, no tenía su sangre –los ojos de Xanxus se abrieron sorprendidos por esa revelación–, sin embargo, tenía la determinación y la conciencia necesaria para aceptar los errores del Primero, para llevar el nombre de Vongola con todas las responsabilidades y consecuencias.

–¿Insinúas que yo no lo tenía? –Xanxus estaba temblando por la ira y las cicatrices de su rostro estaban empezando a salir a la superficie.

–No lo insinúo, lo afirmo –Xanxus se echó hacia delante dispuesto a arremeter contra su superior sin que le importase lo más mínimo, pero Tsuna le cogió de los dos hombros esta vez y le volvió a echarle contra el respaldo sin delicadeza alguna.

–¡Escúchame! –le ordenó– ¡lo que te faltaba a ti era conciencia! –Xanxus apretó los dientes–. Estabas tan obsesionado, tan dolido por descubrir que no eras su auténtico hijo, que no podías ver más allá de tus narices –Tsuna apretó las manos en sus hombros–. Tú, Xanxus, antepusiste tu dolor al de los demás, tu egoísmo hizo que el anillo te rechazase; tú no tenías la voluntad de los Vongola –acabó susurrando Tsuna; ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que estaban muy, muy cerca.

Xanxus quiso decir algo en contra, para defenderse, para desquitarse, pero una mínima parte de él en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que tenía razón, y esa minúscula parte hizo que guardara silencio a duras penas.

–Pero, ahora, yo soy la única voluntad de Vongola que queda, la voluntad del anillo –Xanxus apretaba los puños con todas sus fuerzas– y creo que no me arrepentiré al dejarte al cuidado de Vongola cuando ya no esté –Tsuna acabó sonriendo y Xanxus tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado–. Ya no eres aquel niño demasiado dolido como para darse cuenta de algo más; no es que seas mejor persona que entonces pero... he trabajado lo suficiente contigo como para saber que, a tu manera, cuidarás de todos.

Xanxus soltó un 'tsk' y siguió sin decir nada mientras Vongola le sonreía y le miraba, disfrutando de ese momento de silencio que se brindaban.

–Ese era el favor que iba a pedirte antes, Xanxus –le giró el rostro para obligarle a mirarle–, quiero que los cuides en mi ausencia. Por favor.

Sabía que no iba a responderle, por lo que Tsuna dejó de sostener sus hombros para agarrarle de las muñecas y aprisionarle contra los brazos del sillón. Acercó su rostro terminando de cortar la escasa distancia y le dedicó un beso amargo del que Xanxus trató de liberarse sin éxito, porque Tsuna aprisionó su boca, disfrutando por primera y última vez de su sabor.

No duró mucho, y Tsuna logró apartarse a tiempo antes de que la llama de Xanxus le llegase a dar. Besta se incorporó alarmado. Tsuna rió por última vez y cogió su capa del respaldo del sillón de Xanxus.

Echándosela por encima y sin girarse a mirarle más, se marchó.

Un solitario _Buonanotte, Xanxus_ quedó en el aire.

Un tiempo después, Xanxus daba permiso a Squalo para ir a Japón a entrenar al mocoso espadachín guardián de Vongola Décimo, a sabiendas que cuando el combate contra Byakuran y los suyos comenzase, Squalo lograría infiltrarse como espectador mientras él llevaba a cabo la otra parte del plan. Y es que, con los años, Xanxus había acabado actuando a través de las acciones de su Comandante, convirtiéndose en el verdadero Cielo que engulle los problemas y mantiene la _Armonía_.

Años más tarde, Xanxus lograba entender la auténtica voluntad de Vongola.


End file.
